


Your Lips Are Red

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 他總是能把一切不可能的事物形容得像真的一樣。赫克斯感覺自己是如此悲哀，倘若當初果斷拒絕了凱羅的愛慕，或許就能少去這樣只能在半夜裡幽會的痛苦，以及清楚明白根本配不上凱羅的罪惡。





	Your Lips Are Red

「等這個捕魚季結束，我就不當討海人了。我會帶所有的積蓄來找你。」

 

都是說說而已，赫克斯想著，但是沒有戳破。他伸直在棉被底下的腿，腳趾擦過凱羅的膝蓋，骨骼堅硬，肌肉強韌，沿著對方小腿側邊慢慢磨蹭，感受汗液黏膩濕潤，還有仍在發顫的皮膚。

 

凱羅比赫克斯小五歲，卻能用單手完全摟住赫克斯，掌心粗厚，有港口的鹹味，赫克斯看過他在海灣邊跟其他孩童玩鬧，為了示範怎麼捕魚，手持魚叉，猛力往岩石靠海深處投擲，把魚從中間刺穿，掛在最鋒利處，魚渾然不知已經死了，還在奮力擺動，凱羅在瞬間裡鼓脹起的手臂肌令人難以忘懷，好似全身都繃直，眼裡只有目標，微微張著嘴，連呼吸都暫停了。

 

海上的他應該也是這副模樣，村裡的男丁每年都有幾個月要出海捕魚，有時碰上暴風雨，或其餘難以解釋的意外，並非所有人都能回來，凱羅自成年後已經與大海搏鬥了十個年頭，算不上是經驗最豐富的，但是沒人比他力氣還要大，赫克斯光是凝視這雙手，便能回想自己是如何像魚一般被高高捧起，因為高度落差而隱約暈眩，卻能在旋轉之際揉著凱羅的大耳朵或接吻。

 

「漁船需要你，沒了你，收穫會減少很多。」

 

赫克斯讓凱羅將頭枕在自己胸口與上臂之間的凹陷處，感受他口鼻吐息出的熱氣，鬍渣壓著肋骨把薄薄一層肌膚磨紅了，右手揉捏赫克斯腰部因為躺著擠出的軟肉，雜亂捲髮長及肩膀，該找時間整理，但是凱羅就老是愛把外貌弄得亂七八糟，赫克斯無可奈何，他若跟凱羅在一起，就能容忍自己笑得像笨蛋。

 

「我不要再為鎮上工作了，他們又不接納你。」

「只有你尋找魚群的本領是最好的。」

 

又來了。又要花好多時間去開導凱羅無謂幼稚的想法。不知道何時他才能看清現實，根本沒必要和一個外來客的私生子鬼混。

 

赫克斯很小就知道凱羅了，以前他到處打零工，因為紅髮被當成邪惡靈魂轉世，在這個靠海偏僻的城鎮無依無靠，所有人都認識彼此，幾乎沒有秘密，他除了工作以外足不出戶，住在邊陲小房子裡度過漫長日子，總是吃不飽，身體卻因為發育被拉得高高的，如果不是凱羅駕駛的摩托車故障，停在赫克斯家前，用彷彿快要把門板敲破般的力道大聲求救，也許赫克斯根本沒有機會知道以前矮矮的凱羅忍已經壯碩過他。

 

「等我和你住在一起以後，再也不會有人敢取笑你……」

 

凱羅低聲地說，伸出手指輕輕碰赫克斯顴骨上的疤痕，語氣裡滿是依戀與情意。他總是能把一切不可能的事物形容得像真的一樣。赫克斯感覺自己是如此悲哀，倘若當初果斷拒絕了凱羅的愛慕，或許就能少去這樣只能在半夜裡幽會的痛苦，以及清楚明白根本配不上凱羅的罪惡。

 

但，凱羅給予的太美好了，他讓赫克斯體會到世上原來還如此龐大而純粹的愛情，讓赫克斯像是被捕捉住懸吊著的魚，以為自己仍然活著，那隻手狠狠地插在赫克斯的心臟上。

 

想到他們完全被彼此所擁有，一點逃脫的餘地也沒有，赫克斯臉上的瘀傷彷彿要提醒這一切代價，清晰殘忍地開始疼痛了起來 。


End file.
